


Yellow Houses

by eva6



Series: Stories of mine: Kickstart Love! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1980s, F/M, Japan, More of my crappy writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: I don't have any explanation for this one.





	Yellow Houses

"What you doing sitting in front of this house?"

Tsugeo looked up at the person in front of him. he seemed confused.

"Well, aren't you going to answer me?"

"Oh, I'm just bored. I guess?"

"If you're bored why don't you come to the beach with me?" 

"Alright, I don't really have anything to do anyway."

Mamiko smiled right at him.

"I think that the beach will cure your boredom for sure."

"I hope so."

**Author's Note:**

> This sucked. I really didn't enjoy working on this one.


End file.
